1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conversion systems, and particularly to a conversion system for multi-direct current (DC) voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic systems may require a negative DC voltage and a positive DC voltage. However, conventional power conversion systems can only supply signal DC voltages in one direction, i.e., either a negative voltage or a positive voltage. Therefore, the conventional power conversion system may not satisfy the requirements of modern electronic systems.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.